


Leaffall Can Take Anything

by Lily_Winchester



Series: Leaffall Takes All [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: Sad, and very grusome storys about families losing things from Leaffall. Ranging from kits, parents, siblings, or crushes/mates.





	1. My Mother's Will

Leaffall takes most things. It takes the beauty out of nature, the prey from the bellies of hungry predators, but most of all...it takes families.   
My mother used to always say that, no matter what, she would protect me with her life. And that’s exactly what she died doing.   
It was a cold Leaffall morning, and it felt as though the wind would carry me away. The sun was hidden through the trees, and my white and brown pelt was hardly noticeable through the falling leafs. The mulch scattered through my kit fluff, making grooming seem like a nightmare. A brown thing that fell from a tree dangled over my nose, cause me almost to sneeze. “Hurry up dear, it’s only a leaf!” My mother called.   
Rushing after her, I shook the leaf from its perch, and raced after. Her tail was placed over my shoulders to keep me warm, and I felt the heat on my pelt. At that point in time, I hadn’t stopped to think about how cold my mother was becoming, or how much more she could endure. Without a mate, she was left to hunt by herself, and to finding shelter alone. All my litermates has died, so it had made the job easier for my mother, but I was forced to ignore the grief the came off her in powerful waves.   
I always had told myself I would protect my family at all costs. That night, I couldn’t do anything. For the first two moons of my life, I hadn’t noticed my mother had had a cancer. It was a rapidly growing one, and the cold and sleepless nights paid a toll on her. That day was the last I remember seeing her. When I woke, she was cold to the touch, her eyes were closed peacefully, as if sleeping, and her tail was covering me, giving me warmth. She spent the last of her hours caring for me.   
I thought I would never forgive myself. Hunger edged my every movement for days. I thought I would die, as you could count every rib under my pelt. That was, until I was found. The smells were odd, and I couldn’t get up for days on end. I had prey and water though, and I remembered that my mother had died every passing day. She gave her life so I could almost die myself. I always blamed myself for everything.   
I blamed myself for being found when I could have been reunited with my family. I blamed my stupidity for me agreeing to stay here and forgetting about my mother’s corpse, rotting in a makeshift nest in the middle of nowhere. Her beautiful calico markings, matted and falling off the beautiful being that she once was. I was the cause of all this, and as I got older, I understood this day less and less.   
On the day I was found, I was named Hopekit, given to a couple that had lost a kit just days before I was born. The mother’s name was Briarspark, and her calico markings were almost as beautiful as my own mothers, though they were lighter, and she had less white fur. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and she almost reminded me of my own mother. Though, no one could replace her.   
I now have a new sister, and I couldn’t be more delighted. Well, that was until I was given my first assessment as an apprentice. I was told to investigate an area that we had just moved our borders to, and I couldn’t have been more mortified at what I found. There was a very VERY faint smell of milk, and there was a skeleton laying stiffly on the floor, as if it had died slowly, rotting from the inside out.  
“No...it can’t be..” I had whimpered, the moment seeming so surreal. Looking over, I met the eyes of my mentor. “A rouge, probably had so many ticks it caught limedisease. Come one Hopepaw, we have to scan out the whole area before Riftstar finds us lollygagging over a dead sickly rouge.” The golden tom backed away from the den, as if nothing had been there that had caught his attention.   
“You don’t get it Swiftmist...when I was found, I had left my dead mother to rot and die. I...this was our den...This is where I had come from. She was dead when I woke one morning, I assumed she had died of cold and sickness…please, at least can we give her the proper burial she deserves?” I pleaded, my eyes watering. You killed her. She deserves more than this. Her body has past through so many seasons, forgotten. This is your fault.   
“Fine, but when Riftstar sees that his favorite apprentice isn’t working to her full potential,” Swiftmist threatened, “Don’t come crying to me.” He shrugged and backed away, scratching at some of the dry mulch near the side of the den. Waltzing around the interrior of the den, I realized how much I had changed.  
At the time, the walls of this place had seemed huge, our place seeming to take up the whole forest. Now, it feels cramped with two cats in it. “She must have endured so much, just to keep me alive...I put her through this..” I whispered, nudging the fur that had fallen off her pelt. Her organs had been ripped out long ago by some voles or mice, but her fur, her beautiful fur had stayed.   
Placing my paw over her tail, I felt as though I was a kit again, racing over her tail to see what the outside world looked like. “I don’t want to go now..” I nudged her bone face structure, or what would have been her muzzle. “Thank you so much mother..” I murmured sweetly. A bittersweet look crossed my eyes, and I began to question what it would be like if I was the one who died. She would have been heartbroken…   
“I will survive for you.” I vowed, padding away to help my mentor. “Took you long enough. The hole is already dug now. Get her remains, and make it quick.” I nodded, chasing tears away from my eyes, and racing back to my mother, grasped her parts one by one in my jaws. After what took ages, I finally got reassurance. My mother was in StarClan, after all, Leaffall can’t take that much...can it?


	2. Leaffall Takes Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medicine cat can lose every bit of her sanity because of one omen.

When I found out I was going to be a mother soon, I was overjoyed. My kits would be the best she-kits and toms in the land.  
That was, until I realized that they were going to be stillborn. StarClan had told me I was barren in an omen. The fish didn’t repopulate that spring, The birds were growing scarcer and scarcer. There were no kits from any cats I knew that year, no matter how hard they tried. It was all a waste. Medicine cats aren’t supposed to have kits anyway, but I still wanted them. Crowstar wouldn’t allow me to have our kits, StarClan didn’t want me to have kits, even my mother didn’t approve.   
“If you’re going to mourn a loss to no one, you can do it somewhere other than the medicine den.” Moonfall had hissed. “This is my den, It can do what I please” I had retorted, though without any emotion in my voice. Rolling his eyes, he had left without another word. When the kits were finally born, they hadn’t even moved. One had survived for three moons after, and was named Songkit. He ended up dying a few days after he said his first word.   
His beautiful crimson eyes and his bright blue-gray pelt will always hold a place in my mind. The year after that, everything was normal again. Fish were back, kits were flourishing in the nursery, and Birds sang songs of happiness. I won’t ever forget them though. Never. Other cats think I’m insane, some think I’m just grieving, and Crowstar tried to force me away from my path as a medicine cat. I will never leave them though. My babies are still by my side, nothing could tear us apart. My sweeties sleep by me every night, their pelts are plastered with mud and dust, but I don’t mind.  
Songkit’s body has started to ooze blood, and other liquids. Sparrowkit’s body has started to peel, and Shimmerkit’s body has started to tear apart. My babies will never leave me though, they will always be with me. I would trade my sanity to see their faces all the time. After about three moons, the last of their fur has fallen off, their skin has peeled off so much, that I can see their bones. I’ll love them no matter what. Mouse after mouse has come, and taken organ after organ, and now the only thing that is left from each of them is their hearts. I will always have them though.  
I built a small wrap, made out of herbs like coltsfoot and borage, to store all three of the tiny hearts. No one can touch their skeletons, no one can throw away their hearts, and absolutely NO ONE can even enter the den. Crowstar has begged me to come out, to heal my dying campmates. I will never give in. My campmates bodies can rot just like they let happen to my babies. Crowstar can see them if he likes. He’s their father, and he let this become of them. I’ll always be near them...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very grusome descriptions of the kit's bodies decaying. Have some feedback? Feel free to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and that it didn't freak you out too much. Got some feedback? Let me know in the comments so I can improve!


End file.
